Tyrant/Super Tyrant (T-103 Type)
T-103 Created via Cloning and/or Experimentation Base Organism Human Class Unknown Purpose Appearance(s) Resident Evil 2 Resident Evil Survivor Resident Evil: Operation Raccoon City Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles Tyrant (T-103) was the third Tyrant model developed by the Umbrella Corporation utilizing the T-Virus, and the first model to be commercialized and mass-produced. It was the "ultimate form of a T-Virus B.O.W." which Umbrella concentrated its resources and know-how of research ability and completed. It was a smaller humanoid model with a high level of intelligence that allowed it to act in accordance with given commands independently. Its practicality as a biological weapon was increased through realizing an appearance closer to a human. History The T-103 was created in Raccoon City ''after the development of the ''Tyrant (T-002 Type) combat model. It was initially a development model produced in an attempt to reach the goal of a B.O.W. which could disguise itself as a human and infiltrate enemy territory. Although it possessed a more humanoid appearance and could disguise itself in some cases, its large size prevented it from reaching the goal. However, its superiority over the T-002 model and lack of a better alternative made it the prime candidate for mass-production. An early T-103 was customized by Sergei Vladimir and became the "Ivan" custom model, which was improved by enhancing its thinking ability to better adapt itself to human society. Following the "Mansion Incident" in July 1998, a vast amount of combat data exceeding expectations was collected from the T-002 against the elite S.T.A.R.S., demonstrating the capabilities of the Tyrant B.O.W. The results allowed Umbrella to begin "productivity improvement" of the T-103 by improving its ability to follow commands and enhancing its recovery ability through augmenting its metabolic strength. It became known in the weapons industry as a masterpiece B.O.W. with high intelligence. This version of the T-103 is officially the completed version and is also sometimes referred to as "Tyrant Revised" or "Tyrant Enhanced". Mass-Production At some point prior to mass-production, a brain chemical known as "β Hetero Nonserotonin" was discovered. This chemical was secreted in the brains of teenagers in the midst of puberty, and when introduced during the Tyrant culture process, would allow any human body to become a Tyrant without the need for the specific genes to adapt to the t-virus variant used for Tyrant creation. For the site of mass-production, Umbrella had purchased the small European Sheena Island and constructed a specialised laboratory and weapons plant known as the "Tyrant Plant". Under the command of Vincent Goldman, by using the bodies of young male prisoners as the base subjects and administering β Hetero Nonserotonin, the researchers were able to successfully mass-produce the Tyrant. These T-103s are officially designated "Tyrant (T-103 Mass Produced Model)" and by September, many Tyrants had already been produced. As their main B.O.W. series, various new types of Tyrants based on the T-103 were researched in many of Umbrella's laboratories around the world, with the weapons plant on Sheena Island being mainly focused on developing a new mass-production system to create a new type of Tyrant known as the Hypnos-T Type. This model, through miniaturization, would finally achieve the goal of a B.O.W. which could disguise itself as a human and infiltrate enemy territory. Nemesis Project Due to the T-002 going out of control during the Mansion Incident after entering its "S. Tyrant" (Super Tyrant) form, the Umbrella B.O.W. research teams began to research new ways of improving the control system of the Tyrant. The most successful method was the Nemesis Project devised by the Sixth Laboratory in France, which utilized a parasitic organism to improve the intelligence, combat aptitude and control system of the Tyrant. The French research team ordered several mass-produced T-103 models for use in the project, and had developed a new experimental Tyrant by administering the NE-α Model parasite. The research team dubbed the newly-developed Tyrant as the "Nemesis". Raccoon City Destruction Incident (Sep. 1998) During the Raccoon City incident, under the direct order of Sergei Vladimir, six mass-produced T-103s were deployed into the city on September 29. The first Tyrant (designated T-00 on its capsule) was air-dropped via helicopter into the R.P.D. (Raccoon Police Department) and was programmed to retrieve the G-Virus hidden within the pendant belonging to Sherry Birkin. The remaining five were deployed to the Incineration Disposal Plant P-12A in order to ambush a U.S. Army Special Forces team that had come to rescue William Birkin. T-00 was forced to undergo the Super Tyrant transformation after having been dropped into a molten forge by Leon Scott Kennedy, and was later destroyed with a rocket launcher. The remaining five Tyrants were killed in action by the Special Forces. Sheena Island Incident (Nov. 1998) As the site of the T-103 mass-production program, Sheena Island held an abundance of Tyrants. During Vincent Goldman's madness, he released countless T-103s into the island as part of his attempt to kill Ark Thompson. In the end, the self-destruct sequence for the Tyrant Plant was initiated by the UT Commander, destroying the mass-production program. It is believed that this action ended the Tyrant Project. Attributes The T-103 in its standard form resembles a large bald man wearing a military-like moss green trench-coat. The coat is actually the Tyrant's defensive power limiter. It acts as a defensive mechanism, being bulletproof, fireproof and explosion-proof, rendering the Tyrant completely impervious to most conventional weapons. The only unprotected weak-point is its head. The coat also acts as a power limiter to restrain the T-Virus, preventing out of control mutation that would otherwise break control over the Tyrant and make it go berserk. It had an additional life-support function which would automatically remove the limiter when the Tyrant was near-death, allowing the T-Virus to revitalise the Tyrant and mutate it into a superior form known as "Super Tyrant" in order to annihilate its attackers. Improvements over the "00" series included a superior ability to calmly follow given commands, and also included an improved recovery ability through augmentation of its metabolic strength. This this was partially due to Umbrella's research on the Tyrant and also because the original base subjects were young adult males which naturally possessed a higher metabolism. This recovery ability would allow it to resurrect itself several times after being defeated until it finally reaches the end of its life support function. No exposed organ was visible on the T-103 model, removing a major weak point. Appearance-wise, all mass produced T-103s are equipped with the same standard issue clothing. Beginning with their moss green military coat (which has an Umbrella badge as the main button), they also have a distinctive pair of gloves and boots. Other Tyrant models such as Ivan or Tyrant R may bear different coats with different colours, or lack the gloves and have a different pair of boots, etc. This signifies that they are derivations of the mass-produced line. To a limited extent, the T-103 can disguise itself as a human. Super Tyrant When a T-103 receives heavy damage and is near-death, or its limiter coat is forcibly removed, the T-Virus inside its body is unleashed, transforming it into a "Super Tyrant" (for derivative models, the term "Reborn" is used instead). The Super Tyrant has greater strength, speed and agility as well as superior combat and regeneration abilities, but is completely uncontrollable. Limiters were used In an attempt to remedy this, and beginning with the T-103, special trench-coats were equipped as its power limiter; an important component in the control system of the Tyrant. The "Super Tyrant" stage is actually the default form for a T-103. It is only when they have their limiter equipped immediately following creation that they are restrained to their standard form.